legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-91.125.169.50-20121112002938
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT! I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell. I will trade anything I have for these ultras; Dual Wielding Visionary Dragon Massacre Knight + Any other ultras other than Grim and Paradoxia I’m also looking for any of these rares; Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djiein of Eternal Life Alexis Unbound Muridis, Lone Fire Dragon Pain Inliction Ukobach Immortal Naga x2 Gallant Squire of Light x2 Hel, Jack-o’-Lantern Queen ___________________________________________________________________________ ''' '''Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Forest; Masked King Agamemnon x2 (20 ed/pp each or both for 30) - Collectible Menthe, Celestial Beauty '''(12ed/pp) '''Enervation Ouranos x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 15) - Collectible Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard x2 (3 ed/pp each) Omnious Reaper '''x4 (3 ed/pp each) '''Jurik Appiration (2 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan '''(2 ed/pp) '''Machine Lord Talos '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Holy Wyvern '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Smoldering Nidhogg x8 (2 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Great Griffon x7 (1 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x7 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x6 (1 ed/pp each) Sand Fortress Watchman x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arael, Ruler of Venus x2 (1 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc x2 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger (1 ed/pp) ___________________________________________________________________________ Water; Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) - Collectible Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Star Reader x2 (3 ed/pp each) Demon Giant of Terror '''x2 (4ed/pp each) '''Whispering Celestial x5 (3 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle '''x4 (3 ed/pp each) '''Silent Mermaid x4 (3 ed/pp each) Imperial Wyvern x3 (3 ed/pp each) Elegant Naga Raja x3 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x5 (2 ed/pp each) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (2 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x9 (1ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x6 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x2 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x9 (1 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggurnerit x3 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x4 (1 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (1 ed/pp) Seajewel Vouivre '''(1 ed/pp) '''Legendary Jialong (1 ed/pp) Whirlpool Leviathan '''x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ '''Fire; ' ' Flameseer Apophis (18 ed/pp) Wildfire Daemon (12 ed/pp)' ' Desert Salamander '''(9 ed/pp) ' '''Deus Ex Machina '(4 ed/pp)' ' Deranged Nightmare x6 (4 ed/pp each) Zairic Antagonist x2 (2 ed/pp each) Nova Summoner x8 (2 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x6 (2 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Quarantined Kanassa '''(2 ed/pp) '''Great Sage Sun Wukong x2 (1 ed/pp each) Crimson Ghoul x3 (1 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x3 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x2 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x7 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x2 (1 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. I might not reply from your cheer immediately, as I’m busy in real life but please be patient as my prices are good ;)